My Silent Savior
by Pheonix of the Night
Summary: One Shot: Bonnie makes a sacrifice for the lives of her friends. Had an English assignment and this is what came of it.


**Just a quick one shot for you guys. **

**I do not own characters of Vampire Diaries, though myself like the rest of you lovelypeople wish we did. Enjoy!**

A Silent Savior

It was past midnight and Bonnie was still awake, sleepless as ever. She knew that there would be no miraculous solution, she knew what needed to be done and nobody was going to be happy about it. However, they has no say really, and if they did not know until the last possible moment, they couldn't do much to stop her. Bonnie silently got up and moved quickly about her room as not to wake the others within the boarding house. Being a witch she cast an enchantment to make any sound she made muffled so as not arouse or hint to any of the two vampires in the house that someone was awake. Making it down the stairs Bonnie was clear and made her way towards the front door. Once she was out the front door she began her journey into the wood.

Descending further and further into the wood Bonnie was looking for the clearing where they had only been seven hours ago. Already feeling the guilty and never really being religious before, she decided to walk into the small dilapidated chapel that was just before the graveyard, before the clearing. Finally, reaching the chapel she went in not expecting anyone to be there, but someone somewhere must have been looking down on her because low and behold there was a priest there lighting a couple of candles. He looked up at the sound of the chapel doors closing. Bonnie decided that she would confess to the priest of her plans, in a subtle way of course. If she told him everything, he think she was possessed or a Satan worshiper. She proceeded toward the confessional signaling the priest what she wanted. After her penitent act, Bonnie had felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had told the priest of her plans explaining that her sacrifice would save the lives of her friends and that they didn't want her to follow through with it. However, it was her choice and the priest agreed with her and wished her well, but not after giving her some faith advice. Bonnie made her way out of the small chapel and began walking past the graveyard toward the clearing. Checking her phone she realized that it was already almost 2:30, if she wanted to do this she had to hurry.

She finally made it to the clearing. She had been so confident and brave in this plan but now she tottered along the edge of the clearing. She knew it had to be done, with a spurt of courage entered the clearing. A flood of memories from earlier that day, the battle, the threat of disaster and death to her friends unless a vast amount of power was delivered to the demon. Standing the middle of the clearing as myrmidons would, Bonnie summoned the demon. She waited and waited and the malignant creature had yet to show. Being a creature of negative and despicable qualities, Bonnie expected as much from the demon. As she turned to leave she was stopped in her tracks but none other than said supercilious creature. "We meet again little witch. Have you come to give me what I want, your friend's power perhaps? We have ourselves a little traitor how innocently deceiving you are." said the creature sneering. Disgust washed over Bonnie. She quickly answered, "No, I haven't come to give you my friend's power. I come to give you mine." The creature seemed to be mildly surprised but quickly pushed it away. It looked thoughtful now and slowly it smiled evilly. The realization of what she was about to do hit Bonnie full blown, yet she knew she could not back down now, not with lives of friends on the line.

Sensing her fear he moved closer and replied, "Is that so? …Fine, it's a deal." The creature stuck its hand out. Knowing of the creature's ignominious behavior, Bonnie stalled but then grudgingly shook its hand. After they shook on it Bonnie attempted to bring back her hand, but the creature held onto it. She looked up to see that the creatures eyes were red. Trying desperately to keep a façade of stolidity, Bonnie kept her mind on the vampire that invented that look, the one who caught her eye and captured her heart without his knowing. She could feel it pilfering her power. Bonnie could feel herself growing weaker and slowly drifted into unconsciousness thinking of one name and one name only, _Damon._

Back at the boarding house said vampire woke with a start, which was very unusual considering he did not startle easily. Since he was up, Damon decided to do some rounds around the house and realized that his little witch was too quiet. She usually didn't sleep long due to nightmares. Damon decided to check on her only to find her gone. An inexplicable feeling came over him as he realized the little witch indeed had done something. Damon broke into a sprint and headed for the wood. He searched with his mind to find his little witch's signature only to find a flickering light. He ran straight for it and found Bonnie lying in the middle of the clearing with the demon from before standing over her. Sensing Damon the demon looked over his shoulder and disappeared.

Running to her side Damon listened carefully for any signs that she was still alive, just barely. He couldn't bare the thought of her leaving him, he was angry with her for being so foolish. She was slipping away, he bit into his wrist and fed Bonnie his healing blood. Her heart rate quicken and beat stronger. She began to stir and his rage mollified. "Damon?" Bonnie questioned then fell asleep once again. Damon carried Bonnie home entering into the boarding house and the rest of the party was already crowding around them. Bonnie was ripped from his arms and he was immediately accused of harming her. While arguing with his brother that he was rescuing her Bonnie woke. Everybody rushed to her side questioning what had happened. She explained it and by the end of the story Damon was exonerated. Almost after that Bonnie's friends began scolding her and her decision. They made a derision out of the sacrifice she made to protect them. She got up and left to go to her room. Once there, she began packing her bags and left down the stairs and headed for the door. Appalled by her reaction, her friends tried to amend things with her, but she would have no part of it. She headed out the front door only to be stopped by the vampire that occupied her thoughts, _Damon. _Realizing that Bonnie had given up everything , almost including her life, to not only save her friends , but himself a creature with no soul made him realize how much she meant to him. He followed her out and took her hand, he leaned down whispered into her ear, you're _my_ _silent savior. _

**Please leave a review. This can stay a one shot or turn into something else. Depends on you guys!**

**~Pheonix**


End file.
